Prince's Servant, Servant's Prince
by KrisEleven
Summary: A two-shot featuring Lancelot being perfect, Leon coming to a startling revelation, and Gwaine getting inappropriately intoxicated. And, of course, all conversations come back to Merlin, eventually.
1. The Prince's Servant

Leon didn't question the Prince's decisions very often. Oh, the captain could be obstinate and stubborn and defiant, but only in the most extreme of circumstances, and only so far. When it came down to the wire and he was given an order, Leon would follow the word of Arthur to his own death because the knight believed, absolutely and completely, that Arthur would not steer him wrong.

Arthur was honest to his knights, listened to their advice, and was fair in everything he did. It was why Leon was so devoted – even, secretly, past his devotion to the King – and why he would, if asked or not, give his life in Arthur's defence and his interest. Leon knew that Arthur was the Crown Prince, and so could not be the knights' friend, but that he liked and respected and trusted them anyway.

But Arthur loved Merlin like a brother, and _that_ Leon could not understand.

It was hard to see it sometimes. On days when Arthur let them use his manservant as target practice, for instance. Or when they lounged about the fire on patrol or a hunt and Merlin cooked and cleaned, stepping around their outstretched feet as he worked. Or any of the hundreds of times that Arthur would call his manservant coward, or idiot, or oaf, and mean it_, really_.

Thing was, Merlin gave as good as he got, and his nerve could be downright astounding. No one else got away with saying the things he did on a _good day_, except the Lady Morgana, and Merlin was hardly comparable. In any way. At all.

So they all treated him a little roughly, and Leon noted every time he begged Arthur to go back to Camelot, or messed up a hunt, or treated their Prince disrespectfully, because it was a black mark against him in Leon's book, and he tried not to think of just why he disliked the boy so much.

Later, after Morgana turned and after they had sat at the Round Table and made their oaths, Leon was nasty to Merlin in Lancelot's presence and the other knight just smiled calmly at him until Merlin was gone.

"What?" Leon asked, sharply, because he knew he wasn't acting well, and being with Lancelot was like being with a _saint_. No matter how much the man didn't judge you, it was impossible to measure up. Leon surely didn't expect Lancelot, still smiling to ask, "Jealous?"

"Of _Merlin?" _Leon asked, a bit open-mouthed at the idea.

"Don't worry;" Lancelot said, "they all are."

And Lancelot had walked away in a cloud of perfect to leave Leon reeling, because that was just it, wasn't it?

Because Leon knew – had known for a long time, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it – that Arthur would trust any one of his knights with his own life, but he would trust Merlin with Camelot itself, and that meant something else entirely.

And because there was no way to get around it, once he stopped to look at it closely, he thought about the servant and came to a startling conclusion. No, Merlin was not like the rest of them, but why should he be? He was not a knight. And without oaths, without training, without weapons, Merlin stood beside Arthur just as they did. Any of them could leave, if they wanted to; Arthur wouldn't hold them to their oaths if they couldn't stand behind them, resolute. But Merlin didn't have to be there at all, and chose to ride into danger regardless, at Arthur's side.

It had taken Leon a long time to recognize these truths about the Prince's manservant: that he and Arthur bickered because they were _comfortable_ with each other; that he tried to get out of danger to protect Arthur, not himself; and, that he would stay by his Prince's side through darkness and dragons and death and never blink, never stand down.

It wouldn't keep Leon from using the oaf as target practice, but it meant something.

Even if it was a something that Leon didn't want to think on too deeply.


	2. The Servant's Prince

Before Gwaine was anything but the disappointing heir to a father long-dead and almost forgotten, before he had the knights and a brotherhood stronger than anything but their devotion to a Prince, before he realized he would walk through Hell and back for that infuriating prat Arthur Pendragon, Gwaine's only true friend in the world was Merlin. They hadn't even known each other _well_, really, and certainly not long, but the younger man had a way of getting under your skin and sticking there. By the time Gwaine realized that he was in trouble, he was marching into the Perilous Lands for Merlin and a Princeling he didn't care for at all, with a grin on his face because Merlin's was so contagious, worried over how he could keep someone who looked so _frail_ alive.

And Merlin's resolve never wavered.

And Gwaine looked at Arthur a different way, after that. Because Merlin's faith in him was so absolute, it was tangible in the air between them, like he saw a different world than the rest of them.

Gwaine knew the other knights didn't understand Merlin, overlooked Merlin, and often downright resented Merlin. He could see why, of course. He could be a complete and utter dolt and was often so outrageously out of his element it was hard to understand how he had managed to keep himself _alive _all these years, let alone _employed_. It was one of the great mysteries of Gwaine's life – that and where the ale had gone – but he had brought it up aloud only once. Coincidently, it was during an instance when a suspiciously large amount of alcohol had gone missing and he was made to pay for it. Lancelot was walking him back to barracks, well... helping him back to barracks... okay, carrying him back to barracks when they had tripped and fallen and Gwaine had been distracted by the stars and refused to get up.

"I'm going to leave you here and let you get put in the stocks in the morning," Lancelot threatened, but Gwaine knew he was far too nice for that, and was therefore unmotivated.

"I think I could get back to barracks if only you would bring me just one more mug of ale."

"You absolutely do not need more ale."

"Merlin would get me more ale."

"That is a downright lie. Merlin is far too smart to fall for something like that."

"That is true." Gwaine raised a hand to point at a particularly nice star and said something aloud he had not been drunk enough to say before: "Merlin is special."

There must have been some significance in the way he said it, some indication that it was a separate thought from the first portion of their conversation, because Lancelot tensed and leaned forward to look at Gwaine's face. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly, his tone terse with some suppressed emotion.

Gwaine turned to look at Lancelot, his face resting on the dirt road. "I know I am not the most observant of men, but I am not a complete dolt."

Lancelot looked down on the other knight sprawled on the road in the early hours of the morning and asked, straight-faced, "No?"

"No," Gwaine replied, having been sprawled on enough roads in enough wee hours to not consider it a deduction against him. "There is something different about Merlin, and not just that he isn't good at knightly things and has the nerve to stand up to Princess and make the spoiled brat see how dolt-ish he can be, and not because he can manage to scare away every blasted wild creature within an acre - but only when hunting them - which should be _illegal_ in a Prince's manservant, honestly... But I met him – what? – _once_? For a few _days_? And in he wanders into some bar in the middle of nowehere and I'm off with him on this deadly, dangerous mission and for what? To save a _noble_ who I didn't respect and didn't like and didn't give a nun's t– sorry... a care about? That doesn't make any sense. I did it to help Merlin, because I knew after a _day_ that he was something special.

"And, you know what, don't tell me he isn't the bravest person you've ever met. Or that he doesn't know things before the rest of us even guess them. He always knows who to trust and where to avoid and no one listens to him because he's just a servant and we all get betrayed or stabbed by demon boar with, like, giant red eyes, and no one thinks, 'hey, let's listen to Merlin this time', but we _should_ because he is _always right_. And maybe the rest of them don't see it, and they can write him off as furniture, but I know – and I think you know, too – that we would have died years ago if it weren't for that servant, and that he'll never tell us why, or how, but that he had something to do with keeping us safe. Not just his friends, and not just Arthur – though especially Arthur – but, I mean... _all of us_."

Lancelot was staring at him, wide-eyed, but Gwaine only caught the expression for a moment as he turned to look at the other knight. Almost as soon as Gwaine turned his head, Lancelot had wiped his expression and laughed it off. "You, sir Gwaine, are _drunk_."

Gwaine stared at him, trying to focus eyes that were trying to wander off, trying to see if the signs of Lancelot telling a lie were really there or just drunken hallucinations. "You know something, don't you?" There was a long silence as they stared at each other. "You don't have to tell me. I don't have to know. Nothing you could tell me would change a thing."

"Are you sure about that?" Lancelot asked, almost in a whisper, as Gwaine pushed himself unsteadily to his feet.

"Yup. There's a difference between me and the rest of you righteous idiots, you see... I didn't come to Camelot to serve Arthur; I came to Camelot to help Merlin. I didn't trust Arthur until after the Perilous Lands, and it wasn't because of anything he did, not really, though I could see that he was decent after all... It was the way Merlin believed in him. If someone as true and worthy and as _good _as Merlin could believe so much in one person, that person had to be something worth believing in. And he _is_, of course - I would give my life in service to Arthur without a though, which I _never_ thought I'd say about _anyone _- because Merlin was right about him, as well."

Lancelot tucked himself under Gwaine's outstretched arm before the swaying could turn into another fall. They continued down the street. "That's something we have in common, then," Lancelot said after a few quiet minutes.

"What?" Gwaine asked. He was nearly nodding off, his attention on his feet, as Lancelot waved down the guards at the gate and they walked into the courtyard.

"To everyone else, Merlin is just the prince's servant. To us, Arthur was – at least at first – just the servant's prince."

"Huh... and a bit of a brat."

Lancelot refused to agree. They had reached the barracks and he deposited Gwaine, rather ungently, on his cot.

"Good _night_," Lancelot said, rubbing the shoulder Gwaine had been hanging off of and turning to walk away.

"Don't worry," Gwaine said, pulling on his covers to get them untangled and around his legs. "I won't tell anyone else that Merlin is special."

"I'm not worried; you won't remember in the morning!"

Gwaine just smiled and fell, instantly, into sleep.

* * *

A/N This is, honestly, the weirdest one-shot I've ever written. I blame Gwaine. Half-way through he gets falling down drunk and it no longer has anything to do with anything! How? Why? No idea, but I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
